


Viva President!

by argle_fraster



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Squall is a long-suffering commander, poor SeeD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/pseuds/argle_fraster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of SeeD field reports concerning President Loire of Esthar.</p><p>[October: gen month, Chocobo Races 2012, Team Ramuh]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva President!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: President Laguna Loire, as viewed by another character. Gen and humor preferred. Some suggestions: Laguna, through Quistis or Squall's eyes when Mr. President goes on a state visit to Dollet or Deling City and she/he is assigned as his protection detail. Laguna, through Kiros or Ward's eyes when the Esthar budget is being worked on, when Laguna's composing a speech, when Laguna and Doc Odine are arguing about Odine's latest scientific breakthrough. Laguna, through Rinoa or Selphie's eyes when Laguna is on the campaign trail for the next Esthar election and she serves as a campaign worker.
> 
> I kind of took some liberties with this, and there is absolutely no plot or point to this. SORRY. LOL

13 March  
Field Report Location: Esthar  
SeeD ID: Quistis Trepe

Arrived on time to Esthar and were met at the station by the President's guard. Kiros took us to the Presidential Palace to brief us on the situation: monsters coming from the Esthar mountain range, unchecked. President Loire met us for the official meeting, but spent much of the time attempting to figure out which island was the "scary one that people kept talking about." Due to the close proximity of the monsters to Esther's eastern regions, the lieutenent of the deployed SeeD forces made the decision that SeeD would eliminate the monster threat.

Also told President Loire location of the Island Closest to Heaven so that the meeting could proceed. Would like this logged and recorded for future reference, due to the eccentric nature of the president's whims. [Commander's Note: Noted.]

 

14 March  
Field Report Location: Esthar  
SeeD ID: Quistis Trepe

SeeD unit went on recon mission outside of Esthar and encountered numerous hordes of monsters. One SeeD was injured during the resulting skirmish - was taken to the medical wing at the Presidential Palace back in Esthar and has been given a clean bill of health.

This SeeD reports that the increased monster activity may be connected to the Lunatic Pandora; cannot confirm. Awaiting orders to scout Tear's Point and take readings of the levels. [Commander's Note: Change authorized.]

President Loire appeared distraught when the injured SeeD member was brought back. He flew into a tirade about people not taking better care of themselves, and seemed mollified once it was pointed out that we had gone out expecting a battle and that we were SeeD's and could take of ourselves. 

[Commander's Note: Your field report notes are detailed and relevant, thank you.]

 

28 March  
Field Report Location: Deling City  
SeeD ID: Selphie Tilmitt

Everything went okay today! ^( ^____^)*^ With General Deling, that is. He was very polite and responsive during the talks about Timber's eventual independence. He had some good ideas, but I can't really remember what they were. I think Irvine was taking notes, so those should make it back later? [Commander's Note: Never filed.]

Anyway, since it had been awhile since we saw President Loire, he took us out to see the sights! There was a big Moomba convention happening in Deling City, and he reeeeally wanted to see that, and we thought it was important to go with him just in case somebody tried something fishy. He spent an hour rolling around on the floor with the Moombas! I got sooo many pictures, I'm pulling them off my drive to include with the report! ( *u * )

[Commander's Note: Selphie, I don't need these pictures. What I need is the meeting notes you never gave me.]

 

29 March  
Field Report Location: Deling City  
SeeD ID: Irvine Kinneas

Went with Laguna to get some ice cream. Saw a few people who looked suspicious; Laguna claimed they were just locals who were interested. Against our advice, he went and started a conversation with them. One pulled out an old revolver, in terrible condition, and it probably wouldn't have shot anything anyway the way he'd completely failed to clean out the barrels in the four years post-production that he'd owned it. It did, however, have a high-tech silencer that appeared to have been purchased in Galbadia. [Commander's Note: I don't actually need this much detail about the guns, Irvine.]

SeeD Tilmitt and I took them out without much trouble, but Laguna was pretty bummed that they turned out to be inept assassins, so then we bought him some crepes to try and cheer him up. [Commander's Note: Next time, please be more vigilant.]

 

18 April  
Field Report Location: Esthar  
SeeD ID: Rinoa Heartilly

We played cards for hours! President Loire had quite a bit to drink, and then he made a phone call.

[Commander's Note: Rinoa, please do not encourage President Loire to call Garden in inebriated states. It took three hours to get him to stop crying and end the call.]

 

21 April  
Field Report Location: Esthar  
SeeD ID: Rinoa Heartilly

At the URGING of certain higher-ups, President Loire and I went to investigate Tear's Point again today to check the levels. We brought the equipment, but it began malfunctioning as soon as we got close to the middle of the compound. I think maybe there was some interference with my own magic. Kiros tried to get us some new working pieces, but we just gave up when it was obvious we weren't going to get anything done.

We went shopping, instead, and President Loire bought me a tiara. [Commander's Note: We aren't allowed to accept gifts from government officials, regardless of their mental status.]

 

5 May  
Field Report Location: Timber  
SeeD ID: Zell Dincht

Went with President Loire to the meeting with the Timber groups looking for freedom. He fell asleep during the meeting, but it was totally boring so I get it. Afterwards, he thought it would foster good relationships if everyone went drinking together. He bought everyone a shot called [Commander's Note: Redacted, inappropriate to include in a report, Zell.] and he was really just trying to be nice, but I guess the alcohol got everyone all pissed off again about how they still weren't free, because there was totally a bar fight.

The others were totally crappy at this stuff, so it wasn't really much of a challenge! After I dealt with everything, SeeD-style, I grabbed Laguna from where he was huddled under the bar counter and we high-tailed it outta there. Probs gonna have some issues with this crowd during the next meeting.

[Commander's Note: Nothing about this is okay.]

 

7 May  
Field Report Location: Timber  
SeeD ID: Quistis Trepe

Ordered an emergency meeting with the liberation groups to clean up the mess. President Loire attended the meeting, but was told to keep quiet and merely listen; his presence seemed to help, and his silence was appreciated. The groups have agreed to the terms set by Deling City to gradually set up a democratic system of self-government over a period of two years, upon which Deling City will withdraw completely as a political and military presence.

The official signed transcript of the proceedings has been attached. [Commander's Note: Received. Thank you.]

 

29 May  
Field Report Location: Esthar  
SeeD ID: Selphie Tilmitt

Reported to Esthar for another level check on Tear's Point! 3( -___- )>>> Things seem to be holding pretty steady. The president's guard accompanied us, and Ward was very helpful in getting the machines right so that we could take the numbers. President Loire noted the levels and will fax them over from his office! [Commander's Note: Never received.]

President Loire was in a very good mood, and took the SeeD party to see the Esthar Opera. Receipt for reimbursement is attached to the report!

[Commander's Note: Selphie, Garden is not paying for your four-course dinner. Attaching receipts does not mean you will get reimbursed. This was not SeeD-related. Also, how is it possible that I can't get the Tear's Point level report from you, but you remember to do things like this?]

 

8 June  
Field Report Location: Winhill  
SeeD ID: Quistis Trepe

President Loire was not found at Winhill. The search of the immediate area will commence tomorrow, using the SeeD forces dispatched to the call. The lieutenant will take a party of three to the Island Closest to Hell at first light, based on past notes made by SeeD officials.

 

9 June  
Field Report Location: Winhill  
SeeD ID: Quistis Trepe

Found President Loire on the Island Closest to Hell. He "just wanted to see if he could find one of those Ruby Dragons for old time's sakes." He appears properly chastized by SeeD putting so much manpower into finding him and bringing him back safely.

[Commander's Note: Hyne.]

 

10 June  
Field Report Location: Esthar  
SeeD ID: Squall Leonhart

President Loire has agreed to the conditions set out by this Garden's SeeD forces. Contract stipulates that he will not, under any circumstances, attempt to get himself killed in ridiculous, dangerous ways at any of the following locations: Island Closest to Hell, Island Closest to Heaven, Deep Sea Research Laboratory, Centra Ruins, and Obel Lake.

A copy of the signed contract has been digitally scanned and included with this report.

 

30 June  
Field Report Location: Fisherman's Horizon  
SeeD ID: Zell Dincht

Accompanied President Loire to the 32nd Annual Fishing Day at FH. SeeD bodyguards were given fishing poles and allowed to participate at the president's request. This SeeD managed to win third prize! [Commander's Note: You shouldn't be participating in these things. I don't care what President Loire says.]

Also, President Loire requested that a photograph of himself with the fish he caught be sent back to the commander at Balamb Garden. I've attached the file!

[Commander's Note: Unnecessary use of Garden resources.]


End file.
